


What If I Didn't?

by themurderscene



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themurderscene/pseuds/themurderscene
Summary: "Aaron,"Gentle, gentle whispering drew Aaron out of his light slumber; a warm hand pressed to his chest and a shifting weight atop him caused his heart to jump and eyes to snap open, jerking violently as he yelled, voice riddled with sleep, "Wh-who's there?!"





	What If I Didn't?

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i thought of after watching the movie again. please ignore

      _"Aaron,"_  
      Gentle, gentle whispering drew Aaron out of his light slumber; a warm hand pressed to his chest and a shifting weight atop him caused his heart to jump and eyes to snap open, jerking violently as he yelled, voice riddled with sleep, "Wh-who's there?!"  
      Dim moonlight mixed with the glow of street lamps streamed through his open blinds, illuminating his worst nightmare—Peachfuzz. Or, rather, Josef, wearing the Peachfuzz mask. "Hey, Aaron." Josef said casually.  
      It was at this point, past all of his racing, fearful thoughts, that Aaron realised the position they were in; Josef straddling his hips with his hands pinning his arms to the mattress, entirely naked minus his briefs, and the heart locket he'd thrown away around his neck. Wide-eyed, Aaron questioned, tugging weakly against his restraints, "J-Josef, how the hell did you get in my house?"  
      "I picked your locks. It's _crazy_ the kinda stuff you can learn online, it only took me a couple tries—"  
      "Why?"  
      Josef paused. "Hm?"  
      There was just... so much, that Aaron wanted to ask him, wanted answers to, needed to _know,_ but mostly... mostly he just wanted to know—"Why me?"  
      "Why you what?"  
      "Why did you decide to stalk _me?_ Like, d-did I do something to trigger you, did I fucking... say something, insinuate that I wanted your attention, like—" He sighed, all of the anxieties, paranoia, and exhaustion from all the sleepless nights finally crashing down onto him, and he went slack, eyelids slipping shut. "Just—why?"  
      There was a beat, only the sounds of the two men's breathing, Josef's slightly distorted by his mask, then there was a rustling, making Aaron open his eyes to see him removing the wolf head and toss it aside, a gentle thump signalling its landing on the floor; the older man leaned over and flicked the lamp on Aaron's nightstand on to flood the room with warm light, revealing the face he'd come to despise, and the rather sad expression it wore—he almost felt bad. Almost. "Well, when you didn't show up at the park, I got a little worried, and I can't say that it didn't hurt me even more that you weren't there," From behind him, he took out an axe—the same one, he realised, that was stuck in a stump on his rental property. His heart started to pound again and he began to struggle, Josef's countenance turning soothing as he dropped the weapon to hold Aaron down once more. "Nonono, it's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you! I was gonna say that, you not showing up, made me realize that what I was planning to do wasn't fair, and I thought on it a lot, I did—"  
      "You were going to _kill_ me?" Aaron asked in a small voice, brows dipped and lips trembling; God, he'd almost gone to meet him, he'd sat in his car for over an hour debating, and just, to know that if he'd _gone—_  
      "I was, but that's in the past now, Aaron! I thought on it, a lot, for a long time, and I realised that that's not what I wanted. Killing you wasn't what I wanted,"  
      One of Josef's hands trailed from Aaron's arm across to his neck, where it went up to his jaw and cradled it, his thumb brushing over his lips. Aaron went stiff at the contact, his gaze falling onto the face of his stalker, but his attention was on his lips, almost like he was hypnotised; it had him frowning, his brain running triple time as all the pieces fell into place, everything finally clicking, and he mumbled, "Josef, a-are you..?"  
      Josef said nothing as he moved his hand back down to his neck, his grip tightening, causing Aaron to grunt at the pang of arousal it brought, much to his chagrin; the sound roused a small side smile from Josef, finally making eye contact with him as he asked softly, tone edging on ardorous, "You like that?"  
      He squeezed harder, Aaron's legs twitching, his mouth falling open as he managed to wheeze, "D-don't—Josef, please don't do this—"   
      He was cut off with the feeling of Josef's hips rocking down onto his, the other man's hard dick way too obvious and the friction way too much for how scared, confused, and disgusted he was. But... considering the alternative... if this was what needed to happen, if this was all Josef wanted, then maybe... he could do this. It's not like he'd never had sex with a man before—well, never bottoming—so, this could be okay. As long as it didn't get too murder-y.  
      As those those thoughts stumbled through his mind, the heady sensation of Josef choking him harder and rutting against him faster had a moan jumping out of his chest, his hands gripping the bedsheets and lashes fluttering, every muscle in his body tightening to keep himself from pressing up into him to gain more friction; past the pounding of his own pulse in his ears, he heard Josef groan, "God, you really are so damn handsome."  
      The compliment had Aaron's gut twisting with something he couldn't recognise, the knot churning over and almost making him nauseous, but he bit his lip and turned his face away, his expression contorting into a mixture of pleasure and anxiety. He reached out to Josef's thighs on either side of him and held on tightly, allowing his hips to buck up into him, a breathless sound blowing past his parted lips; he heard Josef gasp and felt both his hands drag down his chest and stomach to come to rest on his lower abdomen, palms flat to the exposed skin there, the heat making him bite his lip harder. "I've jerked off to thoughts of you every night since we met," He said in a desperate voice, "So many nights I spent standing over your bed wanting to make you mine."  
      Touch now hurried as he backed off from Aaron a bit to yank his boxers down his legs, Aaron forced his eyes open and turned his head so he could see what Josef was doing as his words bounced around his skull; the other male had a bottle of lube out and was pouring it onto his hand, his hard cock sticking out of the front of his underwear, which was then coated in the sweet-smelling, viscous liquid. He spread his legs a bit as his breaths started to quicken, his brows permanently spooned and hands clawing at the sheets. "Y-you've stood over my bed?" He asked, his voice so pathetic that he didn't even recognise it as his own.  
      The contact of Josef's slick hand rubbing all over his hole had him jumping out of his skin, but he forced himself to relax, even when he saw Josef pulling his legs to be wrapped around him, fulling intending on fucking him without prep; they made eye contact, the animalistic, lustful, dark countenance contorting Josef's face had the imagery of Peachfuzz flashing into Aaron's mind, and as his stalker pushed inside of him with searing, stabbing pain on each motion, all of his nightmares started to make sense.  
      Somewhat unsurprisingly, Josef came in the first few thrusts, but kept going regardless, the biting agony dulling with each passing second as the older man wasn't very big at all and had lubed him more than enough, making way for sharp pleasure; the angle he was going at had the tip of his dick hitting right at his prostate (definitely not on purpose), and as much as it made Aaron want to vomit, it felt really good, finding himself incapable of restraining his voice much, or at all. "I knew you'd like this," Josef huffed, his body on top of him and mouth beside his ear, "You've thought of me too, haven't you? I know y-you dream about me."  
      God, Aaron wanted to tell him to just shut up and get it over with, but he knew that if he opened his mouth he'd just make an embarrassing sound, so he clenched his jaw, dug his nails into his back, and kept quiet, his heavy nasal exhales and muffled groans all the noise he allowed himself to make; he was close, and judging from the sporadic pounding of Josef's hips, he was, too, so if he just... kept it up...  
      Two thrusts into his prostate later, Aaron was seeing white, his eyes rolling back into his head and mouth falling open to release a guttural groan; everything was quiet for a moment thanks to his pulse in his ears, but after a second or two, he could hear and feel Josef orgasm a second time, his whole body shuddering, then going slack, resting atop him, his hot, panting breaths brushing over his chest the only way he knew that he hadn't just died on the spot—a large part of him wished that he had.   
      A beat, then two, then Josef shifting, sitting up and pulling out of him, coming to a stop beside him; his expression was enigmatic, entirely full of something familiar, but not, making this whole thing sit wrong in Aaron's head. "What?" He asked, though he wasn't sure why.  
      No response, instead he watched as Josef bent backwards off the bed, reaching down to pick up the Peachfuzz mask, then put it on, his hands then finding the the axe that was still on the bed. "I love you," He said.  
      Before Aaron could even attempt a response, he was hit on the head with the butt of the axe and knew no more.

      When he awoke the next day, he was alone.


End file.
